


Blue Blood

by Leavesandvines



Series: Detroit: Become Newmann [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Android Hermann, Androids, Circuit Play, Circuit Sex, Circuit Touching, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Wire Play, android!Hermann, deviant hermann, deviant!Hermann, newt is a robosexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavesandvines/pseuds/Leavesandvines
Summary: Newt is a kaiju researcher at a university, and Hermann is an old math lecturing android being scrapped. Newt saves him and they go on to have robo/human sex eventually.Detroit: Become HumanandPacific RimAU where androids exist, but so do Kaiju.But also the Kaiju aren't all huge city destroyers, so they never had to build Jaegers.Also I think tiny Kaiju would be cute. Maybe Hermann and Newt can get one as a pet.





	1. One Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts).



> My friend MulaSaWala came up with a Pacific Rim/Detroit: Become Human AU on the Newmann Discord  
> "Newt is a researcher who got an old android from the math department, and he somehow annoyed hermann into deviating"  
> I thought _"that is so in character, only Newt could ANNOY a robot into breaking it's programming. i wonder what the final straw would be....."_  
>  I wrote a small drabble about how Hermann would deviate, that original short work is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056001)
> 
> This is an attempt at a full fic set in that universe, since I can't stop thinking about it.

Newt Gieszler was annoyed.

  
The small man adjusted his glasses as he walked the grounds of the university.   
Grinding his teeth, he thought, _*Almost out of grant money, no assistants.... what the hell is the point of having me here? Do these idiots even want to know what's going on with the kaiju?*_

A few years previously, small portals known as "breaches" had been opening up worldwide, and creatures had been coming through. Strange creatures unknown to earth. Some were as small as cats, others as large as elephants. While some were seemingly harmless, others had rampaged into cities and caused no small number of deaths, until the android armies had taken them down. Newt had been fascinated by the concept. He was at MIT when the first kaiju appeared, and he'd steered his biology degrees into learning anything that could help him get into a position working with the rare specimens that had been acquired.   
  
Currently, his 6 PhDs had landed him a paltry research grant working at a small university. It wasn't ideal, but he'd take anything to work with kaiju. It seemed the government was getting all the good stuff, at least for now. He'd have to adjust, and look into taking a job with the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Scuffing his foot against the path, Newt sighed and turned to head back when his attention was caught by something in the corner of his eye.   
  
"Whoaaaa, whoa, hey what are you guys doing?" Newton slammed to a halt by the parking lot.   
One of the math professors, Josh Wilkins, was leading a limping android into a waiting driverless Cyberlife car.   
  
"Oh hey, Dr. Geiszler," Josh answered, "Just sending back this old PJ500." 

Newt looked closer at the android, who was standing stoically beside the car. 

"Looks fine to me, what's wrong with him?" Newt crossed his arms. 

"Factory defect," Josh shrugged, "its leg doesn't work, and it's not just a simple leg replacement job. The techs said it goes all the way through the unit." 

Newt squinted his eyes, "Aren't PJ500s lecturer androids? Doesn't seem like his leg would really affect that..." 

The professor shook his head, "I suppose not, but why keep a busted droid? It's being replaced free of change anyway." 

With that, Josh turned to the android and said "Go on, get in", motioning to the waiting car. 

"Hey hey, no, stop!" Newt flung one arm out to block the android. 

At this, the android actually responded by turning his head and saying, "Excuse me." 

"Just a sec here, man, just lemme-" Newt turned back to Josh and said, "So wait, they're sending a new one but you're sending this one back? I thought Cyberlife let you keep busted androids this old? Thought that was part of their warranty?" 

Josh laughed, "Well sure, but I don't really have a use for this one, and no other departments we checked with wanted it. Figured I could send it back for scrap..." 

"No one checked with me," Newt crossed his arms, "Also, SCRAP!? You're kidding me here, this is a perfectly fine android!!!" 

"Shit man, sorry, I just know you don't need a lecturer... if I thought it would be on any interest to you I would have...." Josh had the decency to look slightly ashamed, "Do... do you want it?" 

Newt answered without thinking, "Hell yes, man, I need some help." 

Josh turned to the android and said, "Alright, you heard him, looks like you're helping Dr. Geiszler now. Transfer all command codes to him." 

The LED on the side of the androids head whirred yellow for a second and then blinked blue. 

"Hello, Doctor Geiszler. My name is Hermann," he stated without emotion. 

"Hey man! This is gonna be super cool, come on!" Newt grabbed the androids shoulder and motioned to his building. 

Josh smiled at Newt and said, "Hope it works out! Lemme know if you do want to return it, I can call Cyberlife for you." 

Newt was already moving across the lawn, waved a hand dismissively, "I won't, but thanks again!"   
  
Hermann limped along behind Newt and Newt felt a rush of shame. Slowing his pace to match the android, he fell in alongside Hermann.   
  
"So, you're a lecturer, huh?" Newt asked, "Math stuff I assume... I mean obviously, jeez where's my head." 

"I am," Hermann stated, "I am trained to deliver lectures for Algebra, Combinatorics, and Number Theory, Logic and Foundations, Analysis, Geomet-" 

"Hey, hey, cool cool that's fine," Newt interrupted him, "I get it man, you're a math man, regular mathaholic." 

Hermann had a slightly unsettled look on his face. If androids could feel emotion, the expression could be described as annoyance.   
Newt started rambling about biology and turned into a rant about funding and how unappreciated he is, and Hermann simply stored the information as raw data rather than actually devote any of his system processes to actively listening to the small man. 

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask," Newt stopped his ranting, "You're okay with going by Hermann right? Like, you don't hate that name or whatever? Did you choose it or was it given to you... Wait, is this invasive? Shit. Anyway, what do I call you?" 

Hermann limped to the door they had just arrived at. 

"Hermann will suffice, thank you," he answered, "Should it prove... unsatisfactory, you may wipe it and change it." 

"Oh jeez no man, not gonna wipe it, that's kinda fucked up right?" Newton pulled his keys out and unlocked the office door, "Deleting your brain cause I'm annoyed by your name? I'd be as bad as Josh sending you back for having a - fucked up leg or whatever." 

Hermann didn't reply.   
Pushing the door open, Newt flung his arm out to present the office. 

"Welcome to the lab! It's not much of a lab right now, but I have some small samples of kaiju DNA and what little research that trickles out of the Pan Pacific Defense Force every few months."   
Hermann took in the absolute mess of papers and old takeout containers scattered around the lab and sniffed. 

"It's.... disorganized," he stated. 

Newt's smile slid off his face, "Well, I mean, yeah, okay, I'll give you that. It's organized where it's  **important** though. My work." 

"One would hope so," Hermann almost sneered. 

"Dude!" Newts voice went up an octave, "did someone like, program you to be a dick, cause seriously here, come on man." 

"My personality data is informed by the mathematics professors in my database, as well as the teachers and students I have encountered in my years here," Hermann answered, "if it is unsatisfactory, you may-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I _'may wipe it'_ , I know," Newt grumbled, "Well, we're not doing that but, like... **try** to be... less of an asshole, okay?" 

"I will try," Hermann replied.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton has a new android! Does he even know anything about androids?   
> Is he going to be awkward and annoying?   
> Is Hermann the most humourless android ever created?   
> Find out now in my new chapter.

It was not yet noon, and Newt was feeling on top of the world. He'd had a new breakthrough in researching some of the Kaiju DNA,  and he had a free new android, no strings attached.    
  
An android that was sitting quietly in the corner by Newts desk.   
Now that he remembered the android was there, he felt rude for not speaking in so long.    
  
"So why d'you have an English accent? They program that in, or what?" Newt leaned forward with interest, pushing his papers aside.    
  
"My voice was chosen from a number of variable settings when the university maths department purchased me," Hermann's brows pushed together slightly, "if you find it unsatisfact-"   
  
"Stop! Touchy, jeez. God, man, it's fine, I'm just trying to make conversation, just curious," Newt waved his arms at the android.    
  
Hermann seemed to soften, "It is my understanding that there are some well respected schools in the United Kingdom, and the faculty hoped this voice would lead some students to have more respect for an android lecturer."   
  
Newt smiled at the response, "Ah yeah, dude, some of these kids are little shits. Anything to get them to listen, I guess."   
  
"I suppose so," Hermann tightened his lips in what could be called a smile if you squinted.    
  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Newt blurted out, "Hey man, so about your leg... What d'you wanna do about that? I know Josh said they can't fix it, but I could look into that..."   
  
Hermann seemed almost startled at that, and looked deep in thought.   
  
Finally he said carefully, "I believe I can manage if I was provided a cane. My mobility or... lack thereof, shouldn't prove too difficult to manage. That is, as long as the tasks you assign me don't require me to run for any distances. Although, as a PJ500, that was never in my skill set."   
  
Hermann laughed slightly, clearly programmed with an awkward self-effacing laugh function.   
  
Newt was enchanted. An awkwardly charming English sounding robot. No matter what his science brain was telling him, the rest of him was screaming that this was a real human man sitting in front of him.    
  
He was slim, taller than Newt, but only slightly, with a stern looking face. With a generous mouth, and such cheekbones... Newt shook his head. 

_*It's just amazing how close they can get these androids to look like humans,*_ he thought, _*Nothing weird, it's just... great craftsmanship.*_   
  
And truly, without the swirling circle light on his right temple, it would be difficult to tell Hermann apart from any random man on the street.    
  
Newt once again realized he'd left the silence a little long.   
  
"I'll see about getting you that cane," Newt offered.   
  
Hermann tilted his head and replied, "Once I'm updated with your accounts, I can simply order one myself."   
  
Newt blinked.    
  
"Oh I... I hadn't realized what androids do... been kind of living a technologically backwards existence here," Newt gestured to his old coffee stained laptop, "Do I just... how do I update.... you...?"    
Newt stumbled over the words, finding it more awkward than he'd thought to ask how to use the androids features.    
  
Hermann looked unperturbed, and answered, "All I require is your bank cards, ID cards and passwords. I've already registered your voice in my database."   
  
Newt was already digging in his pockets for his wallet and throwing cards into Hermann's hands. After Hermann had looked at all the cards in his hands and asked Newt for various passwords, he looked back up at Newt and said, "Sync complete, I can now access your accounts. I am registered to you via Cyberlife's servers."   
  
Newt couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.   
  
"Guess you can order that cane now, Herms!" he grinned.   
  
"My name is Hermann," the android stated bluntly, before tilting his head. The light on the side of his head flickered gold and then back to blue.   
  
"A mobility cane matching my specifications has been ordered and charged to your account," the android stated, "It will arrive at the university tomorrow."   
  
"Sweet!" Newt clapped Hermann on the shoulder, and the android seemed to flinch slightly.    
  
Newt didn't notice.

  
  
The sun was low in the sky when Newt finally looked up from his laptop. Orange light was beaming across the lab, and he realized it was later than he'd intended to stay. He looked over his emails and cursed time zones. 

_*It would be nice to get a response back from the researchers in Korea, but I guess it can't be helped...*_ he thought to himself.    
  
Out loud, he muttered, "Fuck," and stood up to grab his jacket.    
  
Suddenly he heard an accented voice speak, "Are you done for the day?"   
  
Newt screamed in a high pitched tone and dropped his jacket as he whirled to face the voice.    
  
"I apologize if I startled you," Hermann did not sound apologetic, "I only intended to ask if we were adjourning."   
  
"Y-yeah, haha, I'm uh, done," Newt laughed as he realized he'd forgotten about the droid. It wasn't his fault the damn guy was so quiet and motionless!   
  
"Just gonna head home now," Newt slipped his leather jacket on and straightened the collar.    
  
"Very well," Hermann stood, "I shall attempt to keep up."   
  
"Ohhh shit man," Newt realized he hadn't given a lot of thought to what was going to happen to the android during non-working hours. He could have assumed that he'd leave Hermann at the lab overnight, but the truth was he'd never even considered it. He'd been so excited to get a practically new and pristine android to help with his research that he'd neglected to plan for anything.    
  
"Is there a problem?" Hermann raised one eyebrow.   
  
"N-no! No problem! I have a couch I guess you could stay on," Newt stammered, "I guess I can't just leave you in the lab all night."   
  
"You could very well, if that is what you wish," Hermann said placidly, "I don't require sleep. However I've analyzed the security of this lab and found it lacking, and I don't believe you would want me stolen. I'm not trained in combat and as we've discussed, my mobility is hampered by my leg malfunction."   
  
"No, it's fine, come on, I'll get us a car," Newt led the way out the lab door and texted a car.    
  
It wasn't really in his budget, but once wouldn't hurt. After Hermann got his cane, they could start walking home like Newt usually did.    
  
Hermann seemed satisfied by this response and Newt found himself wondering if the android had been upset at the idea of being left alone in the lab.    
  
_*No,*_ Newt assured himself, _*probably just part of his anti-theft features. He was right, after all.*_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter in progress so we haven't seen the last of these guys.   
> I have no idea how long this will be, I'm basically just writing until I'm bored, and I'm very interested in this AU for now.
> 
> ONWARD!


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann arrive at Newt's place. Insult is taken. Tensions rise.

"Why'd they dress you like such a nerd, man?" Newt asked the android as soon as they set foot into Newts small apartment, "Are those official Cyberlife nerd clothes, or did the University pick those out?"

Hermann answered in a curt tone, "These are standard PJ500 model clothes. There are other variants that exist, but this outfit is suitable for a university lecturer."

"You look like a nerd, dude," Newt tossed his jacket across the small chair beside the door, as Hermann stepped inside.

Hermann remained silent and closed the door behind him, locking it. Newt flicked on a light as he walked, revealing a small and, frankly, filthy apartment.

"So we'll get you some better clothes soon, but those will do for now," Newt swept through the room, shovelling old takeout containers into his arms and dumping them in the kitchen sink.

"Luckily your armband can be slapped over anything. I won't give you my clothes, but you can borrow some if you want, until your clothes are here..." Newt trailed off as he opened the fridge.

"My clothes are perfectly serviceable, and it would be a waste to buy new ones," the android seemed almost offended, "These will suffice."

Newt let out a whooping noise, slamming the fridge door, "Holy shit, you like them! Haha, you really are a nerd. Fuck, just say so if you want to keep them."

Newt was grinning ear to ear, the very idea the android was programmed to use logic and somehow still seemed attached to his nerdy fashion was endlessly amusing to the biologist.

"I do not... 'like them', they are simply perfectly adequate," Hermann narrowed his eyes, "Also, to buy clothes of similar quality would empty your personal bank account, so I must advise against it."  
  
Newt went from grinning to affronted.

"What the fuck? My bank account is none of your business, man!" Newt gestured angrily, "I'm just trying to be nice here, and get you things, but fine. I'm poor, okay! Keep your fancy clothes."

"I must disagree, your bank account is my business, since I am now your android," Hermann stated plainly, "Unless you'd care to remove my access."

"No, I just... ugh, never mind," Newt stalked off to his bedroom.

Hermann paused to process the interaction. His new owner was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Hermann realized he had caused offence with his casual dismissal of the offer for new clothing. But it was illogical to purchase new clothing when the ones he wore were still in mint condition, considering the bank accounts of Dr. Geiszler. It was against his programming to advise poor courses of action, and spending money from those accounts was a poor choice indeed. His owner would understand this, he was sure of it. He resolved to make sure Dr. Geiszler knew Hermann was not unhappy with his current clothes. Perhaps that would alleviate his mood.

Hermann limped to the far corner of the room, so he wasn't blocking any doors or pathways. He stood up straight as best he could manage, and started formatting the events of the day to his backup memory. He supposed it was similar to how humans must dream at night, but he had no way of knowing.

He examined the events leading up to Professor Wilkins calling the Cyberlife car. His leg had been deemed unfixable. He had known already from self-diagnostics, but the techs had confirmed it. He knew he was going to be returned for scrap. It was some comfort to him that he wouldn't simply have his memory wiped. There was a certain finality in being deactivated and disassembled. His parts would go on to benefit other newer better models. It was hard not to appreciate that, for any android, much less one as steeped in mathematical principles and logic as he was.

But there had been a moment, before he obeyed the command to step into the car. A moment that had flickered strange errors into his diagnostic window. The error numbers were wrong, he'd decided, and had stepped forward to the car, ignoring them.

Until that man, Doctor Newton Geiszler had stopped him. The arm blocking his entry was of no consequence, overruled by the orders of his administrator, Professor Josh Wilkins. But even as Hermann turned to say "Excuse me," he was pushing through a strange sea of errors. Not anything integral to his systems, nothing he could understand, but a detectable instability.

He blinked and wondered if it was connected to the malfunction of his leg.

It was no matter. He would simply continue to run regular diagnostics, and if anything else appeared strange, he would inform Dr. Geiszler. He seemed the type to attempt to repair an android rather than discard it. As he'd proven by his intervention.

Still, Hermann thought, what an odd man. Hermann's University database contained a brief personnel data file on Doctor Newton Geiszler. He was a biologist, specializing in the kaiju creatures that were emerging from breaches worldwide.

It also seemed he was simply a researcher, given leave to utilize university resources. And definitely not in any need of a lecturer android, which was... perplexing. Why did he take on the ownership of an android who would be useless to him? Perhaps he was hoping to expand to teaching? Or maybe he had another purpose in mind. After all, Hermann reasoned, he was equipped for other duties, such as marking papers, collating data, and various other tasks required by professors. The fact that the university hadn't utilized these other skill sets regularly had no bearing on whatever Dr. Geiszler would have him do.

The android processed the data he'd stored from Newts rambling on the walk back to his office. Dr. Geiszler was clearly upset by the lack of funding, and was aiming to work with the Pan Pacific Defense Force to gain greater access to specimens.

Hermann made a point to access and bookmark all available scientific papers related to kaiju, to be prepared if his new owner required quick access. He blinked when he realized 76.64% of the papers were authored or co-authored by Dr. Newton Geiszler. _*Perhaps those won't be as integral_ _to_   _bookmark as I had supposed_ ,* Hermann thought.  
  
A rustling from behind caught Hermann's attention.  
Newt came wandering out into the living room and tossed a blanket on the couch.  
"Here, man," Newt looked slightly put out, "Sorry. Uh... anyway you can crash on the couch, it's really the best I've got."  
Hermann's LED flashed yellow and he spoke smoothly, "Apology accepted. However, I do not require sleep. I will remain here in standby mode until morning."  
The LED flickered red.

It was at this unfortunately timed moment that Hermann's leg faltered. Bowing slightly, it seemed as if it suddenly decided it would no longer carry the androids weight. It went limp, and Hermann simply collapsed to the ground. Newt had leaped forward when the leg started to wobble, but couldn't make it to Hermann in time.

"Fuck!" Newt crouched over Hermann's form, "Are you okay? Hermann???"

The android was quick to reply as he pushed himself up with one arm, "I'm no worse for wear. This was, after all, part of why I was being disposed of."

Newt's eyebrows furrowed at that and he laid a hand on Hermann's shoulder.

"But," Hermann continued, "I... realize it may be a problem for me to remain in standby mode in that position... perhaps I..."

Newt was gently grasping Hermann's arm and slowly hoisting him to his feet.

"Just stay on the couch, you plastic moron," Newt was caustic in tone, but clearly worried.  
Hermann could sense his owners heart rate was higher than normal, and the fingers on his side twitched slightly.

"Yes," Hermann agreed, "That would seem the best course of action."

Newt helped Hermann to the couch, and watched carefully as the android lowered himself onto the cushions. Sitting stiffly, he arranged himself with his hands on his legs and leaned into the backrest.

"You're not even going to lay down?" Newt scoffed and sat down beside him, "You're still putting pressure on that leg, y'know."

"I do not require it," Hermann sounded as annoyed as it was possible for an android to sound, "This will suffice."

"Whatever, dude," Newt shrugged, "If you fall over again in the middle of the night, try to do it quietly."

"I will try," Hermann replied.

Newt looked displeased with the answer but didn't argue.

"Anyway, time for dinner," Newt slid his phone out of his pocket and started hunting through the ordering network, "Guess you don't eat, hey? I'm getting Thai."

"I do not eat," Hermann acknowledged.

"Weird," Newt finished ordering and slid his phone back in his pocket.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Newt flicked on the TV. When the food arrived, Newt went to the door, tipped the delivery guy and returned to the couch where he ate straight from the takeout containers.

They didn't talk.

Hermann suppressed the urge to comment on the open containers left scattered there at the end of the night.

When the food was done, Newt shut the TV off and stood to get ready for bed. He glanced back at the android, who watched him impassively.

"Sleep tight, man," Newt tossed the blanket from the back of the couch at the android.

"Good night," Hermann nodded and turned his head back to stare in front of himself. Ignoring the blanket.

Newt grinned and shook his head as he walked to the bathroom.

"Androids are weird," he muttered to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermann is wearing some awfully fine wool and cotton clothes. Cyberlife has a partnership with some high quality fashion companies. His whole outfit costs roughly $1000 USD. Newt is already cutting it pretty close financially, there's no way he could afford that.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! 
> 
> Also Professor Josh Wilkins is a callback to "Detroit: Become Human", as [Josh in the game](https://detroit-become-human.fandom.com/wiki/Josh) was a PJ500 android that was working as a university lecturer. So picture him just looking just like that.  
> Not sure if any other characters will make cameos yet....


End file.
